Talk:Nightmares
Have you ever wondered what it must be like to be in one of those horror movies? Heading toward the obviously dangerous location, the sure hiding place of a psychopath, yet knowing you had to make the decision anyway? I got to find out about that quite recently. Mere minutes ago, in fact. The details of the dream are already fading. The one thing I really remember is chewing on one of my own bones. See...in the dream, I snapped my jaw. With my hand. I was touching my jaw with my hand, and I just broke off one of the ends in my jawbone. I and some others did go to a hospital - for something unrelated - and the doctors told me the one that could help me wasn't in. Just...just that. It was really odd. Like a T.V. show, there was a transition from that event to the next day, but my jaw stayed broken. The piece was embedded in my cheek. I could turn it with my tongue. I remember developing a nervous habbit of chewing on the broken end that stuck out into my mouth, even though at one point I nearly choked myself on it. I had to spit out a few splinters of bone. That wasn't what the dream focused on, though. It was just a bit of wrongness to warn me that I was in a nightmare. The real story focused on several characters, only one of them me, as I remember it. We were in a city I don't know, but I might have seen in other dreams. One of the "characters", a girl I can't actually identify as anyone my waking mind knows, was trying to make a movie. There was a time skip once she had her cast assembled. I'm honestly not sure if I the character was there for this part. Another character had taken a shortcut to get back from where they were before, through a police barricade. I think "I" was in that car. However, after the skip, the limo full of slightly drunken, celebrating people was trying to go the same way late at night. However, someone had given the driver...which for some reason was Supporting Character Girl, bad directions. She was trying to take everyone to some abandoned camp/hotel up in the hills outside of town. The sort of funny thing is that, even as the "me" who was the disembodied perspective - the camera, essentially - was remembering that this was a nightmare, and headed toward a bad place, the actors and actresses in the car were having a genre savvy moment, and "calling" the psycho killer in the old building, demanding to go somewhere else while the girl protested. In the end, the car veered off, and headed a steep hill. It came to a stop in what was something like a junkyard. Just a bunch of old, cast off items, eerie in the darkness. The whole time, the self-aware part of me was trying to wake up, fully aware I was in a dream, that the dream was a nightmare, and trying to leave before it got graphic. There I was, following the girl. She'd spotted something she wanted in the debris. When she got out of the car, everyone else was forced to do the same, though they stayed close to it. I as the "camera" followed her, unwillingly. Only the light of a flickering old T.V. of all things, illuminated the scene. Then... I woke up. I suppose that means I won? The internet radio station I had been listening to when I went to bed had been getting unreliable signal for some time, producing this choppy buzzing that must have seeped into my dreams. That was when I switched stations, and came here. I still feel tired as I write this, but I don't really want to go back to sleep.